The Consequences
by AriaLennox
Summary: Sequel to "Been Caught Cheating"! This is the actual version of that story and the aftermath of its events. I don't own anything!
1. Aftermath

Author's Note: First of all, I don't own anything. Alright, now I can talk. This is a sequel to "Been Caught Cheating". Trust me, they are two different stories. The beginning's the same, but as things progress, it takes a turn to the opposite direction. ^_^

What Really Happened

It was a cold December night in Gotham, but that didn't stop Batman from patrolling his city. He was on a rooftop, looking out for crimes. It was eerily quiet, which was very strange for the city.

Things turned awkward at that moment. Bruce's life wasn't going well. It seemed like his relationship with Diana was taking a turn of the worse. She couldn't handle all of his absences from the family. He didn't exactly regret their relationship, but it could have been a lot better. Dick moved out and Jason's death still haunted him to that very day.

"Hello, Bruce."

He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Selina?"

She stepped closer to him and flashed a smile. The leather of her costume shone in the light of the moon, illuminating her whole body. Her seductive figure flirted with him, her hands draped over her sides and her eyes bright.

"Haven't you missed me?," she asked softly. She took another step and reached out for his hand. He pulled it back and glared at her.

"We've been over for years, Selina. Leave now."

Her lips pouted as her eyes narrowed.

"Is that any way to talk to your former lover? Remember all of the great times we had? You certainly didn't treat me like trash back then.. In fact, I remember you cherishing me. You said that you loved me, Bruce. You said that we'd always be together."

"I was wrong, and things change. I've moved on. You should too. Now, leave before I turn you in."

She pressed a finger to his chest and brought her face close to his.

"Alright, Bruce.. I just thought that you would want to see me."

She forced her lips onto his and tried her hardest to keep them there. His hands rested on her hips and he held her near. It felt familiar, but it was chillingly wrong.

"Oh my Gods.."

Selina turned around and was face to face with Wonder Woman. Standing there in all of her glory, the only expression on her face was sadness.

"What the Tartarus, Bruce? What is this? Why?," she yelled. Her hands curled up into fists, but she couldn't move, for her feet were frozen in shock.

"This isn't what it looks like, Princess."

"Don't ever call me that ever again, you jerk! I came here to apologize, but now you're going to be the one doing that! How the Tartarus could you do this to me?"

She charged at Selina and lifted her up above her head, ready to throw her. Bruce held out his hand to stop her, but Diana already flung her into the neighboring building.

Cement crumbled down along with Selina's body, slumped against the wall.

She turned to Bruce and punched him hard in the face and knocked him to the ground. She slammed her foot onto his crotch and then kicked him into the wall. Diana pained no attention to his painfully sounding groans and flew onto the rooftop which Selina was on.

She landed beside Selina's slouching body, her eyes fearing for the worst.

"You should be scared, you harlot."

Diana punched her square in the jaw, proceeded to lift up Selina again and threw her next to Bruce. Diana flew back to the other rooftop and slowly walked over to her enemies. Bruce was still groaning while Selina didn't even move a muscle.

Bruce turned over just to see that Diana was headed towards him.

"Diana.. Stop this," he begged.

Diana's eyes narrowed and she picked up Bruce and Selina, a body in each hand.

"Over my dead body."

She flung them over again into a wall, which continued to do for at least eight more times.

Finally, she cooled down slightly and had the control to actually speak to Bruce.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special, Bruce.. But I guess I'm not special enough. We built a family together! I raised your sons, I became their mother! Do I mean nothing to you? Am I one of Bruce Wayne's bimbos? You don't know how heartbroken I am, Bruce.."

She turned on her heel to leave him, but he grabbed onto her arm.

"It's not what it looks like, Diana. She kissed me, I swear. I would never cheat on you."

"And yet you did. Goddamn it, Bruce! I'm an Amazon, for Hera's sake! Now I know why we hate men; They all cheat! You're all bags of lard!"

He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. She flung his arm off of her and punched him in the chest.

"If you touch me one more time, I'm going to break your arms and your legs. And once they heal, I will break them again. And I will continue the cycle until you die. And once you're gone, I'll marry someone else just to piss you off.. Maybe Kal, eh? You know why? Because you are a lying, cheating bastard with no brain who doesn't love me anymore!"

He nodded and slouched, rubbing his ribs.

"Listen, Diana.. You just have to trust me."

Diana shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't have to trust you, Bruce. I know you're lying. Do you think I'm stupid? Being the symbol of truth, I can tell when someone is lying to me. And it hurts when you are lying straight to my face, even when I saw it happen."

Bruce sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine. If that's how you want it, just leave."

"You seriously won't tell me the truth?"

"Alright! It felt nice for a second, but then I felt awkward and guilty. Is that what you wanted?"

Diana's tears stung her cold face and she nodded. "You told me more than enough."

She picked up his body one last time and threw him into the building, along with the last of her sympathy for Bruce. Her heart pounded with rage, ripping her apart.

The snow blew right past her, not one flake daring to land on her. She flew off of the rooftop in search of a place to stay that she didn't know quite yet.

It hurt tremendously more than it should have, but it still took a toll on her soul.

She touched down onto a barren field, not a single soul wandering around. She sat down in the snow and hugged her shoulders. "So much for being favored by Aphrodite..," she scoffed.

"What the Tartarus am I going to do now? I can't just stay here. Maybe I should go back to the Manor and just stay for Tim, Terry and Dick.. They need their mother, even if I'm not bound to them by blood. But, I won't let Bruce think that I've forgiven him, because I haven't.. What I wouldn't do to kick him in the balls again.. Maybe I should go back to Themyscira and never leave. No, that would be cowardly," she pondered.

"Or I... Could get a divorce.."

She lied down in the snow, closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I guess he was right all along. This will never work out."


	2. The Return

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I just wanted to clear some things up. First of all, I'm basing Terry on the round-robin idea of having him be the son of Diana and Bruce. Second of all, I am carrying this project out into a series with more chapters to come. Alright! Read ahead!

The Return

It had been one of the roughest nights in Bruce's life that he had to go through. It had been years since he had slept without Diana in the Master Bedroom. Without her, the whole home felt empty and dead.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Its blankness was the exact opposite of what state of mind he was in. Its solidness and blankness made him envious.

"Why did this have to happen?," he sighed. Everything was so out of place and he didn't even have a way to fix things.

Bruce groaned as he slid off of the bed, for his ribs still ached from "the incident". He threw on a robe and made his way to the kitchen.

He sat on a stool beside the counter and was met by Alfred's disappointed eyes. Bruce was praying for silence from the man, but his pleas were ignored.

"How could you do such a horrendous act? Her Highness must be so heartbroken.. I am so disappointed in you, Master Bruce."

Bruce didn't reply, only staring down at the counter. He felt horrible about what he did, that was certain, but he didn't think that Diana had to react so harshly.

"It would be wise to tell Masters Dick, Terry and Tim about the situation," Alfred advised. Bruce nodded and stood up from the chair. Without saying a word, he left Alfred in search of his sons.

Dick had agreed to stay in the Manor for an extra week because Tim and Terry wanted him to stay very badly. He was only seventeen years old, for God's sake. Bruce was glad about him staying, but his mind was so jumbled up that he didn't really pay much attention to him, which he should have.

He found them playing Rock Band in the Media Room, but they paused the game as soon as they noticed their father's presence.

"What's up, Dad?," Tim greeted. Bruce walked over to the couch and sat next to his sons.

"Your mother is leaving us."

All of the boys' eyes widened in shock, since they were caught completely off guard.

"Wait, what? Why?," Dick blurted out. He was genuinely concerned for his surrogate mother, even though she wasn't in his life until he was twelve years old.

"Last night, I kissed Selina and Diana caught me in the act.. She beat the Hell out of the both of us and just flew away before I could ask her where she was going. I think that she's going to ask for a divorce," Bruce sighed.

"You really screwed up, Dad.. I bet you really hurt Mom," Terry sighed. Bruce nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"How could you do something like that? She's Mom!," Tim scolded.

"I don't know, boys.. I feel horrible about the whole thing."

Diana woke up to the feeling of being cold. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up. Once her eyes fully parted, she realized that she slept in the snow covered field. She stood up and made sure that she hadn't dropped anything. Deep inside, she wished that the snow had taken her wedding ring during the night, but she found it sparkling on her finger.

"May the Gods give me strength."

She came to the conclusion that she had to face the reality of the situation and head back to the Manor one last time to move her stuff to the Watchtower. She sprung up her body and began to fly towards the Manor. It would be a tough day for sure.

Diana landed right onto the front entrance and rang the doorbell. She could hear feet clamoring that gradually grew louder. _"I can do this.."_

The door swung open wide and Diana was suddenly embraced by her three sons.

"Mom! Are you okay?", "Mom, Dad's such a jerk!" and "I missed you a lot, Momma!", were a few of the statements said by the boys. She wiped her tears and gave them each a kiss.

"I've missed you all very much. Did you three manage the night without me?"

"We were fine, but Dad didn't do so well..," Tim whispered so that his father couldn't hear.

"Oh, really?"

Dick nodded and held Diana's hand, "Yeah.. He looked really sad."

Diana looked at her sons and hugged them all tighter. "No matter what happens, I will always love you boys and I will always be your mother." She looked up and saw Bruce standing there.

"Welcome back, Diana."

She looked away from him and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Actually.. I'm moving out."

Everyone's jaws dropped in reaction to the statement, as if Diana said that she was from Pluto.

"You can't just leave us, Ma!," Terry shouted. Diana breathed in deeply and touched his cheek. "Things just aren't working out with your father and I, honey. I'll visit regularly, though. Who would I be without my little warriors?," she tried to explain.

The boys frowned and hugged Diana tighter.

"Give me another chance, Diana. It was just a huge mistake. Please, Princess.." Bruce pleaded.

Diana's eyes narrowed and she scowled directly at him. "First of all, I told you to never call me that ever again. And second, why should I give you another chance? Do you think you deserve one? Rewarding the enemy is not how it works, Bruce."

Bruce tensed up and he took a step forward. "So, now I'm the enemy? You're seriously throwing everything away because of one little thing, Diana."

"Yes! We were already on shaky grounds and then you cheated on me! You're acting like nothing wrong happened. One day, Aphrodite will give me her reasons for why I had to marry such a huge bastard."

Tim tugged on Diana's hand until she looked at him. "What is it, honey?" Tim frowned, "You shouldn't say that word, Mommy. It's not a good thing to say."

She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about that, Honey." Bruce cleared his throat and glared at Tim.

"Are you regretting this marriage?"

"I'm regretting that you have to be so insensitive!"

"Do you honestly want a divorce?"

"I don't know, Bruce. You ripped my heart out when I saw you with.. _her_. Oh Hera, with her!," Diana paused as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I just can't do this anymore. You haven't been the best husband to begin with and that was the last straw. I'm moving to the Watchtower."

"Diana, please don't leave us.. I'm extremely guilty and sorry for my actions. We need you! I need you," Bruce begged. The boys nodded and squeezed her. Their puppy dog eyes attacked her conscience with cuteness, almost making it unbearable.

She bit her lip and looked at her sons. "Save your words, Bruce. You've already ruined this marriage. I will stay for the boys and the boys only." They grinned and began to chatter with excitement. Diana couldn't help but notice the small pang of pain in Bruce's eyes. It was as if he needed her. _"All lies..,"_ she thought.

"Momma! You have to play Rock Band with us! It's been a week since the last time you did!," Tim begged as he jerked her arm to come with him.

"Alright, alright!," she gave in. The four of them ran to the Media Room, leaving Bruce by himself. He could hear their laughs and how glad they were to have Diana back. He could hear Alfred's joyful reaction to her presence, making him feel all the more worse. Hearing Diana's sad chuckle sent shivers down his spine.

"What have I done ?"


	3. A Broken Family

A Broken Family

"Alfred, I just don't know what to do... I can't get this nightmare to stop haunting me. I don't even know if Bruce loves me anymore!," Diana sighed as she rested her elbows on the cold marble of the kitchen countertop.

Alfred closed the oven and set aside the roasted chicken on the stovetop. He set his oven mitts down and untied the apron from his torso. "Lady Diana, as his surrogate father, I am completely positive that his love for you will always be present in his heart."

"How can I be sure? I'm not the innocent princess that just arrived in this complicated world. I know how relationships fall, I know what the victims say when they're in that situation. Ever since Jason died, nothing's been the same…"

"That is a fact that is in no use of denying."

Diana sighed again and whisked her hair onto one shoulder. "I just want everything to go back to the way they were. The only thing that's keeping me here are the boys. I can't just leave them after what they've gone through. This is killing me, Alfred," she said right before Terry burst into the kitchen.

"Mama, can you play with me, Timmy, and Dick?"

Diana plastered on a smile and ran over to scoop Terry into her arms. "Anything for you, my little sun."

She turned her head back to look at Alfred, who responded with eyes of uncertainty. _"It can't possibly get worse than this.."_

An hour later, Bruce arrived home from Wayne Towers. "I'm back," he said as he walked towards the Master Bedroom. On his way, he heard Diana's laugh joined with his sons'. He peeked through the door, seeing the four playing Risk, with Tim dominating the entire Eastern Hemisphere.

"No fair, Timmy!," Terry giggled. Diana cradled her toddler in her arms and began to tickle him. "Mama! I'm ticklish!"

She withdrew her hands slowly, saying, "Alright, if you say so," before smothering him with kisses.

"Mom, stop embarrassing yourself," Tim sighed as he rolled the dice.

"What do you mean by that?" Diana crossed her arms and jokingly stuck her tongue out at her son.

Dick began laughing again and punched Tim lightly in the arm. "Never question a woman, man. Words to live by."

Bruce snapped away from his observation and silently crept away. It wasn't the right time to make amends.

Not long after, the family situated themselves at the dining room table. Bruce and Diana were at the opposite sides of the table, with the boys and Alfred in between them. No one uttered a word to each other, just savoring their meal in silence.

"Can someone pass me the mashed potatoes?," Dick interrupted. Bruce silently handed them over as he stared down Diana.

"Would you stop staring at me?," she quipped.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I was not staring at you, Princess."

Diana stood up from her seat and clenched her hands into fists. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess? You do not have that privilege anymore, Bruce!"

"So it's a privilege now… I see. Maybe like the fact that it's a "privilege" to be stuck with an insufferable wife!"

"I am not insufferable! If you were in my situation, you would have filed divorce papers faster than Hermes can run," she shouted across as she pointed her finger at him.

Bruce rose from his seat and rubbed his forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident? It wasn't even my fault! I love you, Diana."

She held back her tears and took a deep breath.

"I don't care. Even with Zeus' favor, you wouldn't get me to forgive you."

"Diana, grow up! We're not frickin' teenagers. It was an accident!"

"I wish we were, so I could dump your lying gaidaros right now!"

Dick cleared his throat and raised a finger. "Um, sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but what's a gaidaros?"

"-It means ass," Bruce answered coldly.

"That's not a nice word to say, Daddy!," Terry yelled.

Bruce sighed and rested his hands on the table. "If you want to leave, then leave. I'm going to die eventually, so you might as well move on," he quipped.

"If I cared about that, then why would I have married you? You mean everything to me. It just kills to see you letting go of me and the family we built together!"

"I'm not letting go of anything, Princes-"

"Save it," she ended as she stormed away. They heard a loud crash of some fragile piece, followed by a scream fit for a banshee.

"Diana, calm yourself!," he shouted.

"I hate you!"

Bruce sat down in his chair again and let out a sigh. "Eat your vegetables, Tim."

"Awww!"


	4. In the Right Direction

Author's Note: I just wanted to say that both Bruce and Diana are young, probably in their late twenties. And for the kids, Dick is seventeen, Tim is twelve and Terry is five. FYI, this is probably going to be the second to last chapter. Warning: Mushy. Very mushy.

In the Right Direction

It was around four in the morning when Bruce returned to the Manor from his patrol. It was a quiet night in Gotham, with little to nothing to interfere with. It just left Bruce Wayne with a lot of thinking to do. The moment he set his foot out of the Batmobile was when his world crashed down onto him again. His family was still broken, with everybody against him. Alfred was ashamed, Diana was crushed, and the boys were stuck in the middle of it.

Diana _hated _him. And he believed it.

He threw garments of his suit onto the floor and trudged into his home. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He needed a break from the world. He just needed to fix things with everyone. And whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to become the optimist in the family.

When he met Diana, he pushed her away from his world. But as Diana being herself, she persisted in her mission of befriending Bruce. They slowly became very close friends, probably the closest he ever had. He loved her from the beginning, but it truly dawned on him after a few years. And once they found out that they were the true parents of Terry, it was only obvious that they were destined for each other. But now, he was losing her. This was not his fault, but he knew that must have been traumatic to see your husband and his infamous ex kissing during a time of turmoil.

"This ends tonight," he told himself as he made his way towards the stairs. Bruce looked around and was met by a harsh household. It was clean, thanks to Alfred, but it seemed so disoriented. He sighed and made his way up the stairs. He could hear a faint sobbing, which he knew belonged to Diana.

Instead of rushing to her, he took his time, creeping closer to the sound.

"Bruce, why?," she cried, "I can't take this any longer! I have to leave him.. He doesn't love me anymore."

She stifled sobs and moaned his name. "It's over. I'm done with this. He and Mother were always right, this would never work."

Bruce opened the door to the Master Bedroom and saw Diana leaning against a wall, sobbing with no end. She was wearing a tight, black negligee, with her long hair tousled and her skin pale. She looked like a completely shattered person, someone entirely different from her normal, warm self. He knew that the fault was his own for this. He may not have started it, but he had to pay for the consequences.

"You!," she yelled, her voice still choked with tears. She raised a fist towards him, but he held it in his palm and locked his fingers with hers.

"Diana..," Bruce sighed as he took her into his arms. "It's alright, Princess. I swear, this will never happen again." She looked away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You don't know that, Bruce."

"Well, I do know that you're my only one. You're the only one that I have feelings for now. Princess, you're the only one I can trust with everything. I've entrusted you with our boys, my identity, my past.. You know it all."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, that the man that once seemed to hate her was professing his love to keep her in his life.

"Please, Bruce.. Just fix everything! I want us to be happy again. That's all I want," she pleaded. He looked into her deep blue eyes and nodded. "Just leave it all to me."

Her sobs ceased and she gently laid her arms around his neck.

Bruce slowly brought his lips to hers, savoring the kiss like ambrosia. Their tongues intertwined, engaging in a passionate dance. Their hands frantically groped each other's bodies, caressing and exploring like lost lovers. Moans escaped from their mouths as they moved onto their bed.

Diana landed under Bruce, pausing to open her eyes, seeing another pair of blues completely committed to her. She knew he was ashamed of his actions, and that she was truly being too hard on him.

"I love you, Princess."

She smiled and kissed him again, this time soft and slow.

"I love you too, Bruce."

He threw off his shirt and began unzipping Diana's tight dress. She tore it off as Bruce stripped down to his boxers. Bruce attempted to unhook her lacy brassiere as he licked her chest, but Diana held him back.

"Not tonight, Bruce. We're still warming up," she said before kissing him again.

"You enjoy taunting me, don't you?," Bruce teased as he began licking her neck. "A little bit..," she giggled. Bruce took her hand and put it on his heart. "This is yours, Diana," he said confidently. He had nothing to lose, no pride to cling onto, nothing to hide. There were no strings attached to this session of reassurance and confession.

She took a deep breath and look away from him for a moment. "Thank you, Bruce."

"I'm always here for you, Princess."

"I know, my Dark Knight," she smiled, acknowledging the cliché and cheesiness in her statement.

Diana knew that Bruce loved it when she used one of his glorified nicknames. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, trading their apologies and regrets. He immediately rekindled their passionate embrace, lightly sucking her lips. Their tongues played once more as the rest of their bodies melted into one.

They continued to kiss and cuddle until the radiant sun began to shine through their windows. They lied down side by side, limbs intertwined.

"You're not completely free, you know?," Diana reminded.

"I know. But it was worth it."

"What, foreplay?"

"Not only that, Princess. It's the fact that you trust me again. We really needed this confessional, with nothing holding us back."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad that the 'romantic you' is coming out of his shell. It's been a little while since I've seen him," she said before giving him a long and loving kiss.

"I'm just giving Batman and Bruce Wayne a few hours off, that's all."

"I love all three sides of you just the same."

"Three guys for the price of one," he laughed.

"More like one guy for the price of three! I'm just kidding, babe," she smiled back.

Diana loved it when Bruce was happy. His laughter was like a gift from the Gods to her. That night was perfect for them. They were finally happy together for the first time in a few months.

"I'm really glad that we're in the right direction. Alfred and the boys will be relieved to see us on the same page again," he confessed.

"I'm happy about that, too. But still, I better have a new ring on my finger by tomorrow!," she laughed.

"I'll give you ten rings for all of your fingers, for all I care. As long as things keep on going the way they are now, I'm fine with anything."

"If we keep on going like this, you'll be the luckiest man on Earth," Diana winked as she gave him a slight slap on his rear.

"Just for that, Bats and Bimbo are coming back anytime now.."

"Anything I can do to prevent that?"

"I can think of a few options..," he cooed as they went in for another succulent kiss. Bruce slowly pulled away from his wife and let a deep breath out. "Same time tomorrow?"

Diana chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"We'll see. But, this was good. We needed this.. We haven't done anything like this in a very long time."

"Since Terry's fifth birthday five months ago."

"It's been that long? Well then, I suppose Mr. Wayne, the Dark Knight, and just plain Bruce will be very happy men very soon," she flirted as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"I can't wait."

01000010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011

Alfred woke up to the sound of giggling and laughter, which he knew came from the Master Bedroom down the hall.

"It's about time," he smiled.


End file.
